Learn Something New Everyday
by rosie-sky
Summary: Gwen learns something new about Duncan one afternoon while at the park. Gwen/Duncan, other pairings listed inside.


Title- Learn Something New Everyday

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Notes- So this little drabble/One-shot is for iluvpurpleandblack99. I apologize for publishing this so late, I just really wanted to make sure that it was…well good. I still don't like it, but I never like anything I write at all. But I hope you still like it. Sorry for the lame title, if I think of a better one, I'll change it.

Pairings- Gwen/Duncan Izzy/Noah and Trent/Lindsay.

Warnings- Fluff…mindless pointless fluff. I just hope no ones out of character. But I think they are, so I apologize for that.

* * *

A couple sat on the soft grass by the lake. They were currently skipping rocks, something Duncan requested. Well, it was more Duncan was skipping rocks and Gwen was throwing rocks or as Duncan liked to say failing miserably. The dark haired teen let out a frustrated sigh and settled for watching her boyfriend instead.

"Come on Gwen, you're not that bad." The punk told her.

Gwen let out a snort. "Sure, if I wasn't so bad why were you teasing me and laughing at me a few minutes ago?"

"Sweetheart you know I love to tease you. You're so hot when you get all worked up."

"Still I'm not going to throw rocks anymore. Why did you even want to do this in the first place?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Because we were bored, we lost Izzy and Noah and it was the only thing I could think of to kill the time."

The Goth raised her eyebrow curiously, "this is what you came up with?"

"Actually no, I thought of something better but you probably would have said no."

"What was it?"

"I wanted to make out. But you hate PDA, so before you said no, I squashed the thought."

"You do realize we're in a secluded place, were there aren't a lot of people…"

"…I'm not…oh, seriously?"

Gwen shrugged. "Hey do you know where Noah and Izzy are?"

"Duncan shook his head. "With Izzy? Who knows what she's dragging him into."

"Good point."

"Anyway, do you want me to show you how to skip rocks?"

"Hmm…I don't know," she said as she tapped her lips, "I think I need persuading…"

Duncan grinned, "I can do that."

* * *

"Izzy!" Noah called from below. He was looking up at his girlfriend, who was climbing a tree.

"Get down from there!"

The red head let out a laugh. "No can do, Noah-bear."

"Don't call me that out in public! And will you listen to me this once?"

"No."

"Why are you even climbing up the tree anyway?"

"Because my delicious bookworm, I'm trying to see if I can spot Gwen and Duncan."

"Don't bother; I spent the entire day hoping to lose them."

Izzy clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Now Noah, you need to be more social."

"I'll do that as soon as you become more 'normal'."

"Then I guess that's not happening?"

"Clearly," Noah said. Then he tried again to ask her to come down. "Now will you please get down?"

"No…you'll just have to come here and make me."

"You know what? Stay up there." The bookworm told her.

She laughed. "You're so lazy."

"I know."

* * *

Duncan leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a brief kiss. When they pulled apart she grinned at him. "Okay, you convinced me I'll give it one more try."

"I knew you'd see it my way." He told her as he crawled over to her.

The pretty artist rolled her eyes. "Sure you did stud." She teased as she poked his side playfully. But she watched in amusement as he let out a choked…was that a laugh.

"Oh…my…you're ticklish!" she said smiling at him.

He frowned. "I am not, you just caught me of guard, sweetheart."

"Uh-huh…" she said as she rolled her eyes. "I believe you."

"Then why does it sound like you don't believe me?"

"I think you just answered your own question."

"Can we just drop it?" Duncan asked.

The tone in his voice caught the Goth's curiosity. She raised her eyebrows questionably. Why was he getting so worked up over something as stupid as tickling?

"Okay what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because it sounds like something to me."

Duncan let out a frustrated sigh and looked at his girlfriend.

"Its just that I don't like the fact that I'm ticklish."

"Why? Its not a big deal?"

"Really?"

Gwen shrugged and gave him a smile, "of course…besides I like that your ticklish."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…it makes you…well you. And if you ever break my heart or do something stupid I'll have something to black mail you with."

"Oh…you're such an evil little vixen."

"Maybe…but that's why you love me."

"That among other things that would take forever to list and I'm too last too so don't ask me too."

"I wasn't planning on it stud."

The two sat in comfortable silence before Gwen spoke again.

"Since we're divulging things to each other I may as well tell you something as well."

"And that would be?" the punk asked.

"I'm ticklish too."

That put a smile on Duncan's face. "Where?"

"You'll have to find out on your own." She teased.

"Oh believe me sunshine I plan on it." he said as he pulled her closer to him. Placing a kiss on her lips he pinned her to the ground with her arms over her head. "Now let's see how long it'll take to find your tickle spots."

* * *

"Hey Trent," she greeted him as she walked out of her hotel suite toward Trent who was waiting by her door, "where did Izzy, Gwen, Noah and Duncan go? I'm ready."

Trent looked at his girlfriend and offered her a smile. "Uh…sorry Linds, they left without us."

"Aww…really?"

"Afraid so."

"Well that's not very nice."

"I'll tell you what, why don't we go out, just you and me?"

"Okay!" the blonde chirped happily.

"What-can Beth and Justin come with us?"

"Sure, if that's what you want," he told her as he ran a hand through his hair, "although that kind of destroyed the purpose of just us."

"Thank you!" she said as she kissed his check and excitedly ran down the halls in search for her best friend. The musician watched her with a smile on his face which fell when he made a realization.

"Man," he groaned, "now I'm going to wait a whole another hour for Justin to get ready." The couple walked into the lobby and spotted Noah and Izzy walking in. Noah was soaked from head to toe as was Izzy who was laughing.

"Thanks for waiting guys. Much appreciated." The musician said.

The bookworm grunted. "You're lucky you didn't come with us." He told them.

Lindsay crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Still it wasn't very nice."

The red head laughed. "Don't mind my Noah-bear's attitude he's just upset over being pushed into the pond is all."

"Do I even want to know?" Trent asked.

"No." Noah answered.

"Where are Greta and Doug?"

The bookworm let out what sounded like a disgusted grunt before stalking off.

"What was that about?" Trent asked.

"Oh it's just that while we were searching for Gwen and Duncan at the park we found that they were getting all naughty under the oak tree at the park."

The blonde let out a giggle as Trent sighed and shook his head.

"TMI, Izzy."

"What you asked?" The told the musician. Lindsay just laughed.

* * *

Notes- So there it is! Lol, I really hope you liked this! And sorry for the ending, but I suck at endings. And I also apologize for the sucky story. But I do hope that you all enjoyed it anyway! Till next time!


End file.
